Outings With The Cullens
by Ravished.Heart
Summary: This is my second Fan fiction, so i hope you enjoy it. The first one is an outing to burger king, and who knows where else they'll go? Please R&R -Rated T just in case.
1. Burger King

**Author's Note: Here is a short one-shot of the Cullen's go to Burger King. Bella is not yet a vampire, and is craving greasy food. This is going to be one of many outings the Cullen's go on, and I hope you enjoy it.**

EPOV

"Welcome to Burger King how can I help you?" The girl at the cash register said, in an overly happy voice. Her thoughts were mostly focused on Jasper. _Oh my, isn't he a catch. What I wouldn't give for a piece of that pie. But he doesn't look too happy. Come here sweetie, let Trisha make you happy…_I had to cover my mouth and force my self to cough, covering up my laughing. Jasper didn't look to happy, but that's because so many humans were around. _Why is Edward laughing? And why is that girl staring at me like a turkey dinner on thanksgiving..._I looked at Jasper and gave him a sympathetic smile, hoping he'd catch my drift. I looked at Bella, and she began to order.

"Yah, well, I think I'll have an order small fries, a medium Mr. pibb, and a junior whopper, no tomato. Thank you." Trisha began punching buttons and thought, _why did she bring such a group of people for such a small order…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Alice, who bent over the counter and screamed, "SHE SAID NO TOMATO!" She then stood up, brushed off her front, and smiled at everyone. "There," she said, looking at Bella with a satisfied grin, "you will have a good sandwich now." Alice then put her hand in Jasper's and skipped over to a table large enough for us all. Emmett's thoughts began bombarding my head, _eat up Bella, when you become a vampire, nothing else but a mountain lion will taste as good as that burger does. _I shook my head, thinking of how dumb my brother is, and turned my attention back to Trisha. _Man, he's taken. Why does he like that midget anyways? She probably wears the paints in that relationship. I wonder if he likes role-playing. I make one good nurse…_I blocked that out of my mind. I heard a large crash and looked to the door where I found the source of it. All of the Pack waltzed in, and had an extreme look of hunger on their faces. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Hello Jacob." I said, extending my hand. He shook it, and for civilized sake asked me how I was.

"Fine, just fine. Bella's over there if you want to join us for a snack, which, by the way, is on me today." Quil and Embry's eyes got real big, and Jacob laughed.

"You sure Leech?"

"Quiet positive. Enjoy." They all stepped up to the counter, and Trisha's thoughts came in one word. _Yummy. _Ugh. She might change her mind after they order.

Jacob looked up at the menu, and took a deep breathe.

"Three chocolate shakes, four whoppers, five orders of fries, um, three grilled chicken sandwich's, and two salads." He finished and looked at Trisha.

"Will that be all?" She said, amazed.

"No, that's just my order. Quil your up." Trisha looked like she was going to pass out.

"Sir, please tell me your kidding."

"No, I certainly am not."

"Well I don't believe you have enough to pay for your own, let alone more." She said matter-of-factly. I looked at her and calmly said,

"I've got it." _Well now, he might have enough money. What is this, a joke? They'll be waiting for a while. _I heard Alice walk up beside me.

"Your meals will be done in fifteen minutes. Oh, and Embry, when you take a bite out of your chicken filet, remember they don't promise it's boneless."

Jacob laughed hard, and Quil began his order. I walked back over to Bella, and she seemed upset.

"Love, what's wrong?" I said, putting her hair behind her ear.

"That girl in that booth over there keeps staring at you." She said, and put her head down on the table next to her untouched food.

"That's no reason not to eat sweetie."

"Yes it is," she said, her head still on the table. "She must weigh all of a hundred pounds and she's blonde and she's perfect." I looked at the girl with distaste.

"So. She's a tramp, and Blondes may have more fun, but Brunette's remember it the next day." Bella laughed, and it made me happy to see her happy. Bella looked at her sandwich and began shoving it in her mouth. I got a worried expression on my face,

"Bella, sweetie, slow down or you might," Her face began to turn slightly blue, and she tried to breathe but it wasn't working. I began to panic, and I pulled her out of her seat. I did the Heimlich maneuver, and she spit out a hug chunk of whopper on to the table.

"Dear, I told you to be careful." She blushed, and I thought about how much I loved her, her loving eyes, her warm heart, her…oh, I have totally forgot about the pack.

"I told you we would pay for it!" yelled Jacob, who was arguing with the manager. Oh why did everything depend on me? I got up to walk over there and then out of nowhere, I saw a flash of dark blue.

"Emmett! Get back here!" screamed Rosalie, chasing him with a newspaper. Emmett landed on the counter in a superhero suit. It was similar to Superman's, but had a huge EM ironed on it. This cant be good.

"I am Emmett Man! Here to save the DAYYYY!" he said, in a sing songy fashion. He put one fist up in the air, and did a little ballerina pirouette type action.

"You, there, Wrongdoer!" he said, pointing at the manager.

"I hear by decree you bother them no more! Away with you!" By then, Rosalie had reached him, and was trying to persuade him to get down.

"But Rose. I am a super hero," he whined, "I'm allowed to stand on stuff." Esme and Carlisle walked over to see if they could help.

"Emmett Cullen. Get down from that counter top now." Said Esme, very sternly.

"But Mommy." Said Emmett, slumping a little. Carlisle looked at him sternly.

"Down. Now." Emmett slowly got down and Rosalie put her arm around him and patted him on the shoulder. I walked over to the counter and put down the money to pay for the Pack's meal, and gave a couple of bill's to the manager for his hard times. I looked at Bella, who was finished, and motioned for her to come over. I looked around and said at vampire speed. _We should probably leave. Maybe we can get EMMETT MAN to fly us home. _I said, chuckling. I will never let him live that down.

**Sorry if it wasn't funny enough, still working on it. Is there anywhere you would like the Cullen's to go? Give me some Ideas and Review Please! Thanks!**


	2. Mandy and the Movies!

**Author's Note: Another random outing. Hope you enjoy, and if you have any ideas for places for them to go, you can P.M. them to me or put them in your review…thus said, REVIEW!**

Rosalie POV

"We're going to the movies! We're going to the movies!" Emmett sung happily, doing a dance resembling a conga. I looked at my husband in amazement. How many hundreds of thousands of movies have we been to? Yet he always got excited, and if we weren't there in time to see EVERY SINGLE COMMERCIAL he would have a break down. The Family had decided it was time to go see America's 'new and improved' outlook on vampires. This one was called "Walker of the night." Morons. Sometimes I think humans are worse than Emmett, but I'm married to him some I'm biased. It was not just any old movie, actually, Carlisle goes 'way back' with the writer, who got rushed to the hospital after a drunken rage and jumping through a window at a celeb after party in a nearby city. Their hospital didn't have a good enough trained doctor, so they sent him to Forks. Anyways, this was a red carpet premiere, and we had to get all gussied up. Regardless, I could dazzle and make front page in sweats and a baseball cap. I still kind of enjoy going shopping for a dress with Alice. I had picked out a short red dress with a low front, low back, and hugged me just right. Emmett hasn't seen me, or he wouldn't let me out of the house in it. He could be over protective at times, but I knew he'd always take care of me. Anyways, as I got dressed, I noticed I didn't have the perfect hills. I ran to Alice's room, so Emmett wouldn't see me, and I looked at her pathetically.

"Can I borrow the strap stilettos with the red sparkles?"

"Sure, no problem." She said, grabbing them out of the categorized individual shoeboxes. They were on the verge of four inches and I took them with a smile. I heard a groan coming from the corner of Alice's closet and saw Bella standing there, terrified out of her mind.

"What's wrong?" I said, slipping on the hills with ease, them fitting perfectly.

"Your heels make me queasy. And I don't know why I'm going anyways, no one will look at me compared to you." She said, doubt in her voice. For goodness sake! She is a gorgeous, immortal being and she is concerned about looking like me. We were two complete opposites…

"Bella, every one has there own amount of beauty and trust me, no one will ignore you in that out fit." She looked at me, smiling, and I smiled back. Bella had really grown on me. I walked out of the closet, and headed back to my room to finish getting ready. When everyone was finished, we met in the living room, and everyone look extravagant. Esme had on a maroon floor length gown, with her hair all up on her head, and she glowed. Alice had on a black evening gown, and strappy black heels that made her look taller and very beautiful. Bella's outfit even surprised me. It was a cream-colored halter dress, with sequins that shimmered when she walked. She had her hair half up half down, and a slight brushing of make up. All the guys looked splendid in their tailored tuxes, and this evening was promising. Unless something happened, which I would bet my life savings it would. As we got into our cars Emmett looked at me wit distain.

"You shouldn't wear that dress Rose."

"Why?"

"Because, if some guy even makes a move…"

"Thank you sweetheart." I said, pecking him on the lips.

As we arrived in the limo Carlisle had allowed us to rent, the paparazzi were on a break; probably guessing all the stars had already entered. Were they wrong. As we filed out of the car, Carlisle first, we heard gasps and got bombarded by camera flashing.

"What's your name? What's your name?" Yells came in waves. I looked at  
Edward and he had his arm around Bella protectively. Emmett looked back at him and Edward gave a nod, and put on a smile. Emmett had his arm around my waist, in a protective fashion, and then I heard the voice we all hated with the deepest parts of our dead hearts.

"Hey! Hey! Over here! Over here I'm your biggest fan!" Screamed a 16-year-old girl, with brown straight hair and glasses. She was the plague of our current existence, a terror only known as Mandy. She fought through the crowd and finally got to where we were standing.

"Please! Oh please! Please sign this!" She screamed, throwing an autograph book that hit Carlisle in the head. He looked at all of us and signed his name, and passed it back. Really, what harm was it to sign a kids book? There was no one waiting behind us, and the movie didn't start for twenty more minutes. As we gave her back her book, she looked like she was going to pass out, and then faded into the crowd.

"Oh no." Said Alice, looking at Carlisle pathetically. "This is going to be a long night." Just a couple minutes later, we heard screams again.

"Cullen's! The beautiful Cullen's! Please oh please sign my book." Mandy said, throwing a book and a pen at Carlisle once again. I looked at Edward and he appeared to be trying to sort through Mandy's thoughts. Man, she must really be mental. Carlisle looked at her confused and she explained,

"You guys signed it in black. Now please! Please! Sign it in red!" She said, happy tears falling on her face. As we all signed the blasted book again, Esme came up with a great idea.

"Hey, Mandy," She said, cringing at the sound of her own voice saying the name. "If you wouldn't mind, can you go get us some Japanese, teriyaki flavored install-gublin cheesy twists?" She said, her voice sweet. Mandy started to hyperventilate, and barely choked out the words,

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, I will. Anything for you Cullen's!!!" She screamed running to go find the fictional snack. Esme smiled, knowing her plan had worked. Everyone looked at her and thanked her quietly.

As we reached the end of the red carpet, I felt Emmett's eyes on me.

"Please." Was all he said, and I finally realized that at the end of the walk you were supposed to take a pose with your escort. And I knew exactly what Emmett was going to do.

"No." I said, pleading almost, looking at him with all the charm I could muster. "Why can't we just take a normal picture like everyone else?"

"Because that's no fun." He said, an evil smile on his face. As we approached the camera, the photographer asked Emmett for his name.

"E.M."

"What is that? Like Em?"

"No," Emmett said looking directly into the camera.

"What then?"

"EMMETT MAN!" He said, ripping off his tux to show a blue and red suit, the one I thought I had incinerated and danced on. I was for sure it was the last one. Oh, here we go again. The cameraman looked at him, slightly confused, then just shrugged.

"Okay then, what's the girl's name?" He said, trying not to focus on me too much.

"Umm…Ravishing Rose!" He said, looking at me happily. He walked over beside me and did the superman pose, and looked at m expectantly.

"Rose, didn't you were your superhero suit?" He said, like I never left home with out it. I looked at him and saw how much it meant to him, and put one fist in the air and the other on my hip. I heard laughing coming from my brothers and sisters, knowing I would never live this down. I looked at Bella and smiled.

"See, now you'll be the most beautiful thing in the review, and I'll be the pretty but psycho girl pretending to be a super heroine."

We finally made it into the movie, were it was just as we expected. Full of mysterious stupidity and things that were all but true. But in a way, it made me appreciate it, because if someone tried to find vampires based on the assumption we were like the movies, we would never get found out. Amazingly, Emmett and everyone stayed engrossed in the movie, and no large commotion was caused. And then, I heard the voice, and saw the shadow.

"Hey Guys! I found them!" Screamed Mandy, making a huge shadow on the screen she was standing in front of. I heard people yelling down in front, but she wouldn't listen, she was too busy shaking her Japanese teriyaki flavored install-gublin cheesy twists, looking for us loudly.

"Cullen's! Cullen's! Where are you my friends!?" She screeched, shaking the bag, sending cheesy twists all over the front row patrons. She continued to ramble on, until thy finally had to pause the movie and get security to force her down. As she passed our row, she looked at us all with amazement.

"One day, one day soon, I will own all of you. Ha, Ha HAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed, being dragged away. And people wondered why we avoided her. At that point in time, we decided it was probably best for us to leave, seeing as we had caused enough damage already.

The next morning, I awoke to a bell ringing laughter, followed by much deeper and hearty laughter, which floated to my bedroom up stairs were I had been trying to do a bit of light reading. I walked down the stairs to find my family, gathered around a newspaper, when I noticed the front-page heading:

"New town super heroes visit movie opening"

**Sorry if it wasn't funny enough, and thank you so much for your reviews! I'll try to use the ideas I got soon but I go back to school soon so it may take awhile. Thanks! And as always, review plz!**


	3. Party at Newtons!

**Author's Note: Hey you guys, sorry it has taken so long my faithful readers (what few of you there are), I've been busy with school, and I don't really know how much attention I can pay to some of my stories. If you liked the previous two one shots, why, thank you. Continue and I will keep it up!**

**I do not own twilight, but who knows, maybe someday. This may be a bit OOC, and it changes POV quite a lot. Also, this is placed as if they got married and **

**Bella was changed in the middle of the school year.**

**Edward POV**

He looked at me with a level of sincerity I have never seen from a human, other than Bella, in her past-life that is, and his voice dripped with hope.

"Will youguys come over for my party this Friday night?" Mike Newton. Mike Newton inviting us to a party, there must be some plot behind this. _I really hope they say yes. Everyone else will come if they do. And I wouldn't mind seeing Bella on a Friday night…_ Well, for the most part, his thoughts were pure. I looked at my brothers, my sisters, and my eternal wife, and got a barrage of thoughts:

Emmett: "_It could be fun, trashing Mike's house…"_

Rosalie: "_Maybe, as long as I get to dance…"_

Alice: _"New outfits!!! Yay! I get to play Barbie…"_

Jasper: _"Maybe I could make Nigel (geek) kiss Gwen (head cheerleader)…"_

Bella hadn't removed her shield, and just looked at me. I gave her a concerned look, asking her questions with my eyes. Before she could answer, Emmett answers for us.

"Sure. What will the evening comprise of?" Why did he think he got to make decisions? I gave him a sharp look, and looked back to Mike.

"What my brother means is we'll see what we can do." I said, as sincerely as I could muster. I was worried that this was a ploy to get Bella back…

"Sure, sure, no problem." He said, happy at the prospect of a possibility. When did Mike Newton join the Cullen fan club? He walked away, sure to go convince some more poor individuals to come. I then looked at Emmett and felt the urge to eviscerate him. I turned back to Bella, and she gave me a pained look.

"Love, why didn't you want to go?" I said, concerned for my wife.

"I'm afraid that he doesn't really want me there as a friend." I looked at her and decided a little white lie wouldn't hurt.

"He didn't even think about you the entire conversation." Half-truth. Stupid me, why did I do that?

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Rose?" I said, 'cause I couldn't find her at the moment and I needed to talk to her about this party.

"Yes honey?" Her angelic voice responded, descending the stairs coming into the living room. I smiled and then began to frown when I saw what she was planning on wearing. It was red, it was short, and it was way too sexy to wear to a mostly human party. She smiled back and took a seat on my lap, cuddling up close to me. I looked down at her and couldn't help myself, and I began rubbing her shoulders. She turned her head in my direction and playfully bit my finger. I acted as if it hurt, and began to make my bottom lip wiggle. She took the bait, kissing my finger 'better' and then kissing me. My thoughts wondered to close prospects, and then hopped back to what I was going to tell her, and I pulled away slightly. She looked at me, confused, because that's not what I usually do. I just smiled and sat her back a little, and tried to get my bearings.

"What's wrong gorgeous?" She said, looking at me seductively, leaning to wear her forehead was touching mine, and her top was precariously placed, almost falling.

"I…ugh…well…eh…that dress, it's, um, well…" I couldn't gather my thoughts, and she gave a light laugh.

"I don't care what you think about the dress, I'm wearing it." I gave her a helpless look, but she walked away to finished getting ready. She knew exactly what she was doing, swinging her hips just enough, and those legs…I guess I'm going to have to beat someone up tonight. Or maybe a lot of someones. I walked down the stairs, looking for Alice to make sure I looked okay, and found Bella and Edward, well….in a slightly compromising situation on the couch

"Look who it is."

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Look who it is." Emmett came tromping down the stairs, with a mile long smile on his face. Edward pulled his lips off mine, and looked me in the eyes.

"Emmett, no, you may not tease Bella nor I anymore about this whole 'intimacy' thing. It's not our fault you and Rose.." Edward said, trailing off, still conveying his message. Before he could have his dramatic pause, Emmett's eyes got round and his smile got big, and he looked rather mystified.

"What? It's not my fault that you and Bella don't have what me and my beautiful, amazing, brilliant, sexy, mysterious, wifey for lifey have?" he said, when out of no where, a hot red stiletto came flying at Emmett's, stopping precariously close to his temple, only stopped by his hand. Rose flew down the stairs quickly and ripped the shoe from Emmett's hand, with a very angry expression.

"I told you, never to call me that, hubby you dummy." She turned, put her nose in the sir, and before gracefully striding out, looked at me and said:

"Aren't you getting ready?" I looked at Edward, and he turned and kissed me, before he pushed me up, and shooed me out of the room. I felt a wave near me. Alice grabbed my arm and we were in her room quickly. She was doing my hair, and fixing my make up, while Rose picked out a sexy black dress for me.

"Straps or no straps?" Rose said, Holding up a cute, black dress, slightly above the knee with a halter top, and a piece of material that hardly anyone would calla dress.

"Edward likes to see her neck," Alice said, before I could say anything. "I guess it's something left over from when she was a human. And her legs are gorgeous, and they don't need to be covered up by that, that, _drape." _Rose looked at me and shrugged, throwing the halter in the corner, and handing me the strapless.

* * *

**Alice POV**

_I do not understand how Bella justifies covering up her beautiful body. If only she could see the decisions Edward would make if she wore different things…Well, he really wouldn't notice. But he isn't as opinionated as Emmett is about Rose. He is really bothered by that dress she is wearing, tonight…_

"Tonight's going to be a good night." I sang, the curler in my hand, holding Bella's hair. Rose picked right up on the song, and we crooned it out while working, and before we knew it we were down the stairs. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were at the door, waiting for us. All of their mouths dropped.

"I know what you mean Emmett." Edward said, walking towards Bella. Emmett put his arm around Rose, as did Jasper to Alice.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I don't know how, but the word got around that everyone, including us, was going to the party. In Mike's yard, their was cars, new and old, littered about, already surrounded by various debris.

"Looks like the party started with out us." Emmett said, smiling and walking in the door first. There was loud music, the petulant smell of bear, and random bags of potato chips getting passed around. Bella looked at me, slightly worried. It reminded me greatly of the times when she was a human, with her awkwardness and clumsiness. I sort of miss it. But I cant wait to dance with my beautiful…

"I love you." Said Bella, Kissing me on the cheek, taking me by surprise. She pulled me out to the dance floor, very uncharacteristically, and we began to dance. We dance close, not untastefully, but it definitely, erm, made me feel incredible. Everyone seemed like they were having a good time, and then we heard a crash.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward and I were having so much fun, I had forgotten anyone else was in the room. At least, that is, until a horribly drunken Mike Newton came crashing down the stairs. He was helped up by Tyler and a few others, which was fun to watch cause they were all a bit tipsy. Edward and I, and everyone else, stopped to watch Mike, to see what he would do. Sure enough, he stood on the coffee table, and wanted to make an announcement. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Herooow. I, I," he said, looking down at Tyler. "what's my name? Ooh yeah! I'm Mike. Hello. Heroooooooow. Welcome to my house. No mom and daddy tonight. Hehe. That means PARTTY!" he lifted his beer and drained it, and everyone started to talk again, and again, he stood on the table and demanded attention.

"I would like to give a shout out to my new best friend…" He said, and turned towards Edward and I. _No, no no. Do not involve us. _He got a big goofy look on his face, and pointed directly at us, and….Edward started to smile. Why was he smiling? He looked at me, and I noticed Jasper standing behind Mike, and I suddenly felt intensely….sorry. Mike opened his mouth, surly to say the rest of his slurred sentence, but instead, cleared his throat.

"I,um, I was, um, Edward? Bella? Especially Bella. I have something to say to you." Edward looked like he was going to break his jaw smiling that much.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you, said about you, or lead other people to believe about us. Everyone, everything I have said about them was a Lie. The only reason ya'll are here, I believe, is to see what would happen between Cullen…I mean, I mean, Edward, and I when I asked Bella out again. I am sorry." He said, turning to get off the table. Before he made it down, Jessica Stanley came running down the stair, half dressed in a pair of too tight jeans and a bra, very drunk, and stumbled in the middle of the room.

"What do you mean baby-kins!? You are mine! You were going to break up with me?!" She slurred, not half as drunk as Mike, but twice as gullible. Mike turned to reply, but before he could, Jessica blew chunks on his shoes. Nice. Edward and I calmly walked to the door, practically invisible, and we met the rest of our family at the cars. As I opened the door to the Volvo, I saw the blue lights, and heard the sirens.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

After the scene inside the house, the last thing we needed was cops. They were close enough to where we couldn't get away unnoticed, but far enough away to make me itch to give chase. Rose took my hand, and I stood still. All of us Cullen Men obviously had the same idea, because Edward and Jasper were moving to put their women in the car. Abnormally, I became the voice of reason.

"We didn't drink, and we didn't touch anything. We cant run, they will see our cars, so we might as well stay to see why they got called.

We stood beside our cars for what seemed like an eternity when the cops finally arrived, and it just so happened to be Bella's father, Charlie Swan. He furrowed his brows together, seeing us at a "crime scene" I guess surprised him. I broke out in a big smile, but he didn't smile back. He walked over and Bella went to hug him.

"We're you guys involved in this?" He said, putting his hand on his head, a clear sign of stress.

"Seeing as we don't know what you're talking about, I guess not." Bella said, looking at him confused. Charlie let out a relaxed sigh.

"Good. It's kinda classified, but some kids have a junior tied up in the closet. They were doing some kind of hazing ritual, and it got carried away. Also, there is a girl in there, Jessica, who is claiming Mike raped her. I have to go clean them out. You guys go on home, and stay out of trouble." We quickly followed his instruction.

* * *

Edward's POV

We got home, and everyone went off to be their respective mates.

I was truly surprised to find Carlisle and Esme absent, leaving a note that they were going to Esme's Island for another honey moon. I saw Emmett's face light up and I sighed greatly. All I heard in his mind was: _Party! I gotta get on the phone with some people._

**AN: Please forgive this not so funny one. I'm not feeling great, but I wanted to end this one!**

**Please, R&R **


End file.
